


"They Loved Each Other" - Reaper76week2018 Collection

by I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Reaper76 - Freeform, Reaper76week2018, There IS an overarcing story throughout each prompt, just so ya know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies/pseuds/I_Write_Sins_and_Tragedies
Summary: My contributions to 2018's Reaper76 week. Each chapter will be given its own warnings in the beginning note, so please read that :)





	1. Day One: War/Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing heavy or major for this chapter. Canon-typical violence and some mild swearing. Also, I'll say now that I'm posting yesterday's prompted chapter now because the file was corrupted last night, and I couldn't recover it until today. I'll be posting today's prompt in a few hours, once I've written and edited it.

It was never pretty when a battle started. Hell, this was war. It was never pretty to begin with. But in all honesty, Gabriel hated the start of battles the most. All the king’s horses and all the king’s men could plan all they damn well wanted, but as soon as humans and omnics set foot on the same turf, those plans could become as good as useless the moment something went wrong.

All it took was a single misstep from a soldier or one omnic out of place for it all to shift. That was probably why he was in charge to begin with. Any pre-made plans were guidelines at best, and he took those guidelines and made them work with the reality of any given situation.

And this current situation was in dire need of that ability.

Nothing had gone right from the moment they set foot in the war-ravaged streets of a large city in Canada. There were too many omnics and not enough men. Too much time in the cold and not enough time for them to rest. Half their damn platoon was injured or dead, and this battle was starting to turn out ugly for both sides.

At this rate, Gabriel knew that they had to either come up with some decent plan in the next few minutes or face mutual extinction. But it was getting awfully hard to think with several damn bastion units mowing through the concrete road barrier he was currently ducked behind for cover.

With a snarl, he launched himself sideways to the next barrier, just as his last one crumbled apart. He had to act fast, he knew. This was the last bit of cover that was close enough to be reached before those metal-heads tore him apart.

Quickly, he took inventory of himself, noting the lack of grenades and how his ammo supplies were running lower than he’d like. A glance around told him what he needed to know, and one gun was dropped long enough for him to activate the com on his ear.

“ _Morrison!_ I need your golden ass on the carport at Baker and Smith street _now!_ ” His voice roared out urgently, just barely above the gunfire. He was hunched down like a troublesome cat at that point, trying to make what little was left of his cover last.

His ears were really starting to ache from the roar of the bastion units’ machine guns, pounding in time with his heart. Unless Jack was right around the corner, things weren’t looking up for him. He’d have to try to break for cover or do as much damage as he could before those metal monsters finished him off. Both, really.

Just as he was dragging in a deep breath and preparing to go out in a blaze of shotgun fire and glory, he heard it. A break in the rhythm of the omnics’ gunfire, interrupted by a familiar pulse rifle’s ring. And no sooner did he hear that than the extremely relieving sound of damaged machinery rang out.

The ruckus continued on for a few moments longer, but rapidly, the loud rattle of the bastion units faded away, and he dared to peek over the crumbled edge of his sad rubble barrier.

All four of the omnics were down, sparking and inoperable, much to his own relief. A faint blur preceded Morrison landing right behind the mangled machines from his perch on the car port, a cocky grin spread over his face. He stepped smoothly over the wreckage with a wave, pulse rifle held in one hand as though it weighed no more than an average pistol.

“Jack Morrison, reporting in, commander.” The blond flicked off a loose-wristed salute as they drew closer, stopping within arm’s length.

Briefly, Gabriel allowed himself a soft chuckle, shaking his head. But in a moment, his eyes caught on the damaged bastions once again, drawing a frown and a heavy sigh. That had been a hairy situation. He was damn lucky Morrison was fast.

“Glad to see you, soldier. What’s the situation on the east flank?” His warm tone rapidly turned clipped as he spoke, head tilting as a silent order. In unison, they began walking back the way Jack had come, shoulder to shoulder.

“Could definitely be better, commander. There are several omnic units closing in and we’ve gotten a strong barricade in place right off of seventh street. I had to deal with a cluster on my way to you.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows plummeted at that and he grunted in acknowledgement, nodding slowly. That certainly wasn’t good, however...

“We aren’t converging with the main force, in that case.” He began heading north, taking up a jog and staying low. “We’re taking those tin cans from the back while the others distract them. Try not to get shot, ‘cause our medics are going to be on the other side of the battlefield.”

A quiet but hearty laugh echoed from Morrison with those words, and Gabriel caught a quick nod from his companion in the corner of his eye.

“Where would the fun be, otherwise?”

Same old Jack, it seemed. Reyes couldn’t help a small smirk as they continued on their way, shaking his head slightly at the blonde’s enthusiasm. Be it potentially lethal experiments or a cluster of killer machines, his friend always did seem excited for the challenge.

Here’s hoping he’d live through this one.


	2. Day Two: Love/Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash and bad at writing confessions or love and affection without a previously established relationship. But this was my go at today's prompt. One thing that I should note is that each of these chapters are in linear order and connected in an overarcing story.
> 
> No triggers here beyond a blood mention and mild swearing. Some talk about death, so beware.

Red was not a good color in a time of war. Red meant blood. It meant fire and destruction. It meant alarm lights were flashing.

Red was a god-awful color.

And so, receiving a red envelope on Valentine’s Day was more of a kick to the teeth than taken as a romantic gesture. Jack nearly flinched when he walked into his room and found the blasted thing on his pillow, and he was half tempted to just toss it in the trash without even opening it.

However, he did have to admit he was curious. Who the hell was thinking about Valentine’s Day _now,_ after all? What was more, who was thinking of _him_ while thinking about Valentine’s?

Really, he half expected a glitter prank, and wisely chose to open it in the bathroom attached to his quarters. But as he carefully worked the envelope open, it became apparent that it was a genuine gesture and not someone’s insensitive practical joke.

With swiftness granted by his mounting curiosity, Morrison pulled out the contents. All that was inside was a single piece of paper with a message in stiff, unrecognizable handwriting.

_‘Meet me on the east balcony at 20:45.’_

Jack blinked slowly at the message, briefly noting with bitter humor how his first thought was whether or not this was some strange assassination technique to get him alone. Brushing such a thought off, he tossed the note and accursed envelope into the bin and wandered back into the main part of his quarters, glancing at the clock quickly.

Whoever had left that note was putting him on a tight schedule, it seemed. There were only a few minutes left before the appointed meeting time, and he tiredly sighed. No time to mull over things, it seemed.

He scooped up a jacket quickly and pulled it on, briefly wishing that whoever the sender was could have picked somewhere inside. It was autumn and they had just been transferred to Russia, after all. Still, he’d go, though he took a moment to slip a pistol into one pocket. Just in case.

Feeling like there was nothing left to do, Jack slipped out the door and began heading quickly for the balcony. No one else was likely to be there, as it faced an icy mountainside that was too sheer to easily climb. Why anyone thought building a balcony in such a location was a good idea was beyond him...

Shaking that off, he caught a glimpse of a nearby clock and picked up his pace slightly. He’d be late now, walking quickly or not. There was no way in hell he would start running for someone who wouldn’t just face up to him and say whatever it was they wanted to say.

Hell, for all he knew, that wasn’t even specifically a Valentine’s card and this was all just coincidence! Though, depending on who’d left it, he was going to have words with them about their color choices.

And their meeting places. They would have to discuss that, too. The door to the balcony had barely cracked open and he immediately began to shiver, hugging his jacket close as he stepped outside. It was chilly alright, and his head whipped around quickly before locking onto the one other person present.

“Gabe? What are you doing out here?” His words had an almost immediate effect, and he watched the taller man all but jump out of his skin. It seemed that they both were nervy.

As Reyes turned to face him, Jack could feel a twinge of pity. Gabriel was born and raised in Los Angeles, so he wasn’t all that used to the cold. It was a sad sight, seeing a big tough super soldier shivering like a damp Chihuahua.

“Hey, boy scout... You’re late, you know.” That brought a pause to Morrison. He hadn’t really considered that Gabe was actually the one who’d left that letter. They were friends, after all – why couldn’t he just ask to meet up face to face?

“...You could have picked somewhere inside to meet, you know.” It was the first thing that came to mind, and he delivered it with a habitual broad smirk. The effect was immediate, causing Reyes to turn his shoulder with an all but pouting growl.

“I didn’t want anyone to interrupt.”

Jack wandered closer at that point, noting that his friend’s hunched posture was more due to the cold than his usual irritable dramatics. Both of Gabe’s hands were jammed in his armpits, making him resemble a bulky, dark owl. It would have been hilarious if he wasn’t so confused.

“Interrupt what?”

Oddly enough, no immediate response came. Gabe seemed to be particularly grumpy now as he stared at the mountainside, shuffling his feet. To an outside eye, it would almost seem like Morrison had upset the taller man, but he knew better. Those were signs of uncertainty and anxiety, not anger.

“Come on, you know you can tell me. At worst, I’ll use whatever you say as blackmail and make you kill someone. Nothing serious.” He offered an easy-going smile when Gabe glanced over that time, patting the shivering soldier’s shoulder cheerfully.

To his own relief, Reyes’ deep chuckle answered those words, and they both seemed to relax somewhat. At least, they did for a short while. Fairly soon, the tension returned in his friend’s stance, drawing a sigh out.

“Gabe, come on. The sooner you tell me, the sooner we can stop freezing out here and get inside.”

Silence hung between them for a time, heavy and swaying like a pendulum. Every stroke or so, Gabriel seemed to be ready to speak his mind, but then would stop and fall back into thought. Jack was rapidly losing patience, ready to suggest that they talk inside when a few quiet words halted him.

“We lost a lot of men back in Canada. I was a few seconds away from being one of them in that parking lot.

Such words chilled him much more than the air around them, reaching the center of Jack’s chest and causing him to faintly shudder. Those bastion units _had_ been inches away from riddling Gabriel with bullets, but he’d tried to not think about that.

“It made me realize a few things.” Gabe’s steady voice drew him back to the present, and their eyes met again finally.

“What is it...?” This was starting to get confusing. They could have had this discussion in either of their own quarters. It wasn’t a pleasant discussion, but it didn’t feel like these lengths were necessary... Maybe there was something Reyes had realized that he needed all this privacy for?

“You can’t put things off in a war. You can’t say “I’ll do it tomorrow”, because there might not _be_ a tomorrow. It’s a real kick in the ass to stop procrastinating with things, you know?” Jack eyed the faint, bitter smile crossing Gabe’s lips uncertainly, even as he slowly nodded.

“So, what have you been procrastinating on?” Really, he was in agreement with what Reyes had said. But there was an obvious lead-up going on here...

Maddeningly enough, however, there was another long pause. It seemed that whatever it was, it was hard to say. Gabe was being incredibly hesitant for someone who got a kick in the ass by a close brush with death.

Eventually, the smile resurfaced however, and Reyes lost a breathy chuckle.

“It isn’t too cheesy to confess on Valentine’s Day, is it?”

... _Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I'm also uploading these chapters on my Tumblr, which can be found here: https://aka-zombie-bait.tumblr.com/post/169796793611/day-two-loveaffection


	3. Day Three: Gratitude/Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mention of alcohol and very vaguely described drinking near the end, but otherwise nothing for triggers. I'm certainly much happier with this one. It flowed smoothly and fits today's prompt well. Enjoy, and remember: comments are a huge motivator and are greatly appreciated. Have a great day!

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Gabriel’s head lifted slightly from its previously sagged position, swiveling around to the source.

Jack was standing right beside the doorway, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Sure enough, the commander hadn’t rested at all since Reyes had taken charge of the mission in London, likely too anxious. After all, an omnic uprising in such a major city was concerning. Enough so that he couldn’t entirely trust even Gabriel to command it without supervision.

But that just drew a small smile and chuckle from him and he shook his head, crossing his own arms to mirror the tired blond. What a worry wart.

“Old habits die hard, I guess. Besides, you looked like you needed a break.” For a few moments, tension seemed to hang between them. He could sense Morrison grappling with his pride, and it drew a soft snort from him.

Honestly, was Jack really that worried about him taking command of a mission against omnics? Did he forget who lead them through the war? This really shouldn’t be such a big deal...

“Thank you.”

Glancing up from where his eyes had settled on the floor, Gabriel blinked owlishly at his friend. Jack looked...tired. Tired and old and worn out. His voice had been quiet, but it held that sincere tenor that always accompanied his genuine statements.

Smiling gently, Reyes uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to the commander, patting his shoulder a couple times with a heavy hand. Their eyes met with that, those baby blues looking uncertain and flicking back and forth over Gabe’s face, as though they were searching for something.

“Don’t mention it. Being the guy with a statue gets tiring, huh?” It was a light, playful jab, sure, but his words held weight. Jack’s head lowered under them, and he sighed heavily with a slow nod.

“Yeah...it sure does.”

Seeing the boy scout so exhausted was odd. It felt wrong, really. The shine in his eyes was gone, dulled by years of stress and difficulty. He didn’t have all that energy that once was overflowing, and it caused a twinge in Gabriel’s chest to see what time was doing to his friend.

After a moment of thought, he clapped a hand over Jack’s shoulder roughly before sliding his arm around the startled man’s shoulders, pulling him close to his side. The bewilderment was obvious in Morrison’s face, but Gabe just answered it with a grin of his own.

“Well, the mission was a success. I’d say that’s worth celebrating, don’t you think?”

Rather than enthusiasm, however, he saw reluctance in the commander’s face. His shoulders were hunched and curling in, and if it weren’t for Reyes’ firm grip, he knew Jack would be shying away with that.

“I’d love to, but...there’s a lot of work to do...”

Gabriel allowed himself to scoff at that, shaking his head and lightly jostling his friend while starting to tug him along.

“Work, my ass. You haven’t taken a break to relax in weeks. It’s just work twenty-four seven. If you don’t take breaks to stop stressing, you’re going to end up grayer than you already are.”

Almost immediately, Jack seemed to swell up with indignation at that, resembling an offended peacock.

“Like hell I am!”

Still, he was starting to walk in time with Gabriel, smiling faintly as the taller man released a hearty laugh. The mood had palpably lightened, and that brought a small rush of relief.

“You are! Soon I’m going to be calling you silver boy.”

Jack released a noise of discontent with that, vengefully pushing Gabe’s beanie down over his eyes and only earning another laugh in response. He crossed his arms with a pout, glowering and finally showing just a sliver of his once more carefree self.

“Don’t you dare.” He didn’t sound angry, however. Just a little disgruntled with a slight tremor of a suppressed laugh. It was a sound as pleasant as honey to Reyes, and he nodded after a few moments.

“Alright, alright. But you’re going to be an old man soon, and I’d like to see you stop me then.”

“Gabe!” He laughed again with that, head tipping back as Jack’s hand thumped against his chest lightly.

Reyes paused their movement only briefly to open the door to his quarters, soon moving them inside and noting how Jack visibly relaxed. That always seemed to be a constant with his friend. Always putting up some sort of front in public and then allow himself to appear just as tired as he felt out of sight.

“Alright, boy scout. Pick your poison. I’ve got a few things stored in here.”

Gabriel finally slipped away from the blonde’s side at that point, heading over to his minifridge and pulling it open. Inside were a handful of bottles, along with a carton of milk and some other miscellaneous foodstuffs.

He could feel Jack hovering over his shoulder in a moment, warm breath ghosting over his neck as they surveyed the options. In only a few moments, Morrison was reaching over his shoulder and pulling out a bottle of whiskey, prompting them both to stand and shut the fridge.

Reyes took a moment to stretch as they wandered towards his bed, leaning upwards slowly and humming as he felt his body loosen up. As he relaxed, his eyes caught on Jack’s face, and he couldn’t help a wide smirk as he noted that the shorter man had been checking him out.

Still, he spared Morrison any further teasing as they sat down, resting an arm around Jack’s shoulders comfortably and slotting them together. They fit together like puzzle pieces, bringing a softer smile to his face. A sense of quiet was now taking hold, and the only noises for a time were the bottle being opened and passed between them.

“...Gabe?” He blinked a bit at Jack’s quiet voice, glancing over to his friend with a curious hum.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that I'm also uploading these chapters to my Tumblr, found here: https://aka-zombie-bait.tumblr.com/post/169823495521/day-three-gratitudeadmiration


	4. Day Four: Defense/Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A number of Talon goons die, there's a bunch of shooting, but no graphic descriptions of violence. One mention of blood, nothing heavy.

Splitting up with Ana had been a bad idea. Granted, it was meant to only be a temporary matter – travelling was more discreet and easier to handle when alone. However, it was ultimately foolish, as she’d said. After all, discretion was useless if Talon already knew where to be looking. And they sure as hell did.

It certainly didn’t help Jack’s case that he was still injured from the Egypt incident, either. Slowed down and being hunted like a fox by very well-coordinated greyhounds. It took a good deal of effort to flee from the agents, but they weren’t incompetent like many of the goons he’d been fighting as of late.

All it took were a few lucky shots and a closed alleyway to have him cornered, leaning against the wall with his gun raised in preparation to take as many of the approaching Talon agents down with him. His helix rockets weren’t optional, unless he wanted to blow out the sides of the houses closing them in and possibly hurt a civilian, and so the best he could do was be prepared to unleash a hail of gunfire.

But the next shots that rang out weren’t his own. They weren’t the lackeys’, either. No, the following roar of gunfire was a startling but familiar sound, and one that had him hunkering down as the opposing agents fell into chaos.

Demands of where the unknown shots were being fired from coupled with panicked cries identifying the shooter’s last known location, mingling with the shouts of the dying. Even with his visor, Seventy-Six could only catch glimpses of black smoke that further confirmed his suspicions about who this new party was.

The instant all of the agents had turned their backs to him, his hand shot up to his visor, flicking it on and allowing his eyes to widen. With the aid of the visor, his own rifle’s fire added to the chaos. Talon operatives were dropping like flies, and fairly soon, there were only two people left in the alleyway.

A slow, trembling hand rose to Jack’s side at that point, cupping a bloody wound as he leaned against the wall blocking him in. He was in no state to run or fight the man approaching him slowly. Super soldier or not, he was still human, and there was a burning pain in several parts of his body right then that were bogging him down.

As Reaper drew closer, Seventy-Six made a weak attempt at a growl as he lifted his pulse rifle with one hand. The weapon was visibly shaking, and that snake-like chuckle rasped out of the wraith as he got within arm’s reach.

In a flash, the rifle was batted out of Jack’s hands and clattered aside, causing the old soldier to flinch. He was watching Reyes’ guns like a hawk now, waiting for them to be aimed at him to finish what was started in Egypt. Or rather, Switzerland.

But instead of what he’d expected, there was no more shooting. Rather, both of Gabriel’s guns swirled and vanished in wisps of black smoke, leaving those monstrously clawed hands to continue reaching forwards.

What, did Reaper plan to finish him off in hand to hand combat?! Was that how this was going to go? It must have been clear in his body language how Jack was feeling, because for a moment, Gabriel paused in his advance and stepped back with a shaken head and growl.

“Don’t be an idiot, Morrison. I could just as easily have called all those men off and killed you with them alive. You’re bleeding out, now stop being so stupid and hold still.” And with that, the wraith stepped closer and scooped one of Seventy-Six’s arms over his shoulder, taking a moment to also pick up the sidelined pulse rifle and shoving it into the wounded man’s free hand.

They began hobbling along then, Reyes taking most of Jack’s weight with ease and seeming to pay no mind to any grunts or groans. Still, tension was clear as they walked, and not a minute passed when Morrison didn’t glance at his companion.

“...What gives, Reyes? Shoot me in the back in Egypt, and now saving my hide? Doesn’t make any sense.” Despite his growled out words, however, a familiar, amused snort jolted from Reaper as he shook his head.

“It makes perfect sense. I was on a tight schedule in Egypt. Now I’ve got all the time in the world to ‘capture or contain’ you. Talon won’t be breathing down my neck every hour, trying to see if I’m still on schedule.”

Silence hovered between them for a time, broken only by their footsteps as they made their way through the small town’s back alleys. Finally, finally, they reached a small building that seemed to blend in with all the rest, walking in.

Jack took in the interior with a level of surprise, noting the two beds, first aid kit sitting near one, and the clean state of the place. An obvious safe house that had been set up for only two people...

“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do, Reyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two quick reminders!
> 
> First off, comments are hugely welcomed and well-received. They're motivating and I value each one that I get.
> 
> Second, I'm also posting these chapters on my Tumblr, found here: https://aka-zombie-bait.tumblr.com/post/169871084776/day-four-defensesupport

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also uploading these chapters to my Tumblr, found here: https://aka-zombie-bait.tumblr.com/post/169781117146/day-one-warbattles


End file.
